Often, customers of a database management system want to perform reporting on the underlying data contained in the database management system. For instance, a customer may want to create a day-end sales report per product, or report on how many parcels were handled by each logistics depot in a certain area. Also, in some examples, a customer may want to create a report to calculate the amount of unbilled transactions.
However, in these types of systems, the level of aggregation may be relatively high (e.g., combining many tables in many different manners), and the available dimensions may be relatively low. Also, in some examples, the database management system may be large (e.g., storing millions of transactions in its database tables). Some conventional approaches suggest importing the transactional data into a business warehouse and then setting up defined queries. However, this approach and other similar approaches require a relatively large amount of resources in terms of memory and hardware resources. Furthermore, the fact that customers can make many different types of customizations to the database tables can make reporting on transactional data relatively difficult.